After Twilight, Before New Moon
by Keitilen1716
Summary: A short fanfiction between Bella Edward. Rated for obvious reasons. Enjoy!


I do not own twilight or any relation to the work written

By Stephanie Meyer (So please don't hurt me!)

**Twilight: Aftermath (But before New Moon)**

Edward shut the door to his Volvo and quickly came to mine. He held out his hand to assist me in getting out, but, instead of standing aside to let me pass, he pulled me into his cold chest. He held me close in a usual embrace for what seemed like an hour and then stepped away from me with that smile that made me melt.

"Let me walk you to your room," he winked with a smirk.

In the next few seconds, he made me go from feeling like a puddle to feeling like his bride. He picked me off the ground in my gown and sped to my room.

"So, where's Charlie?" Edward must have noticed he wasn't home. He placed me down and watched me close my bedroom door.

"He won't be home until the day after tomorrow. Meeting… I think…" I smiled at him – face it, how could I not?

A smirk swept across his features – and it wasn't the "I told you so" smirk, more like the teasing smirk – and he took my wrist in his cold hand, pulling me close again.

"What are you…" and then he kissed me. The next thing I knew my back was to the bed with him above me and our eyes just looking into the others, "Edward…" And now the grin was more 'sick' (to his extend, of course).

I remembered to breathe when he leaned close and started to kiss me again. I was shocked when I realized what he was doing: he was pulling up my dress with one of his hands. He pulled my back off the mattress and lifted it off me. I watched him place it on the floor next to my bed as he lowered my down again. He pulled away from the kissing to let me breathe (I think). I found his eyes locking on mine again, and the smile was still there, "I love you, Bella."

I smiled back, trying to catch my breath.

His thumb traced over my cheek and all I could do is feel my heart beat like a bass drum inside. And, again, his lips brushed against mine. Now, my entire body was going crazy. Here I am. In my bra and panties lying under the person I want to be with all eternity.

I opened my eyes.

He laughed his soft laugh, "look who's being tortured now."

"How the hell can you tell," I squirmed a little and tried to catch my breath.

He laughed a little once more. "Three things," he smiled, "you are breathing ten times faster than I drive…" I smiled with my eyes closed, still gasping for air, "you are breaking a sweat, number two…" I opened my eyes to find his again.

"And? I knew you'd mention those…"

"And," he began, "I can smell you." His smile remained.

"What may that be?" I gave him a dirty look of disbelief. Was it my breath?

He smiled and I was still confused. "You really want to know?" Edward came closer to my face. "Here." And then I swear my heart stopped beating altogether: he slid his fingers into me (I bet you know what I am talking about) while I gasped wide-eyes. He covered my mouth was his while my arms flew around his neck. I couldn't think of anything but what Edward was doing to me and how it felt.

He added another finger pretty quickly and continued to push and pull them, in and out, repeatedly. I felt like I had a river 'down there,' pouring and pouring. And then the overall pleasure – was this an orgasm? He stopped the kissing and I think I said his name pretty loud. Then it ended and picked up once more: I thought I exploded.

My hands let go of the grip I had on his shirt while my arms fell limp around his neck. He smiled sweetly and watched me gasping for air.

I opened my eyes, still trying to catch my breath.

"I think I know what to compare 'Vampire thirst' to now." He laughed softer than before and kissed me again. And then I felt him pulling my panties down my legs. The horrible breathing started again.

"Breathe," Edward said, tracing his way back up my legs with his fingers.

"H-huh?" I breathed out.

"Breathe for me, Bella." He ran his hands over my inner thigh softly, "Breathe, Bella, please?" he pulled the blanket off of me and I felt his fingers slip in again.

"Oh," is all I could get out. I watched him sink to my lower body and I gripped the sheet under me. He twirled it inside me a few times and it left. But it wasn't long until I felt his cold tongue slide in.

"Edward," I tried to get out as I felt him lick and suck my burning insides, "you are… huh… driving me insane." I tried to move my leg but his arms were positioned around my thighs.

I couldn't breathe at all. My heart was pounding faster than before. I couldn't think straight… I couldn't think AT ALL.

And then the second wave of 'pleasure' came over me, "Edward… orgasm…" I squealed. I was embarrassed when a small moaning sound slipped out of me.

As fast as it came, it ended and I felt like I sprung a leak. Edward didn't seem to mind at all. He stopped and moved back up to me, "I'm driving you insane, am I?" I smiled, still trying to breathe.

"I love you, Bella." Edward kissed me softly. He pulled my back off the bed like before and unhooked my bra. He placed me back down and pulled it off of me so I was completely naked. He pulled away to scan me over. I tried to cover some particular areas and his hands stopped me. I was still having trouble with my breathing and he leaned closer, "Don't be afraid of me, please…"

"I'm not afraid of you, I just a bit nervous. I've never done this…"

His eyes were connected to mine as he leaned in again and kissed me. It actually felt warm. His hand went to my breast and my breathing got worse. I started to shiver a little as he ran a finger of my nipple. He looked at my eyes again and smiled slightly.

Edward stopped and stood up and off of my bed.

"No… don't…" I pleaded.

"No what?" he smiled.

"Don't leave me!" I grabbed his hand.

"Who said I was leaving? I would never leave you, Bella." And he gestured me to himself, pulling my hand. I gathered the sheet trying to cover myself.

Edward guided my hand to the bottom of his white shirt and helped lift it up and over his head, throwing it in the pile of my clothes. Neither of us looked away from each other as he unbuttoned the black, dress pants and they fell to the floor. He stepped out of them towards me and I stepped back. I traced his chest with my fingers trying to take in how perfect he was. He stepped and I stepped again towards my bed. He stepped again and I tried but fell back on the bed where he quickly joined me.

I don't think I had ever been so nervous and yet comfortable at one time. We were under the blankets as he took my hand and guided it slowly to his boxers. After a moment, he took my hand and slowly put it inside of the waistband of his boxers and led it down until I did feel 'something.' He placed my hand so I was 'holding' him and then left it there while he followed my arm back out of his boxers. And there, I had no idea what to do. He smiled at me, "confused much?"

"I…I… don't…" I couldn't speak.

All Edward did was laugh and put his hand back with mine. He placed his hand over mine and squeezed slightly a few times. He kissed me and continued to squeeze my hand. My nervousness went away a bit.

I started to think. The first day I met Edward, he couldn't touch me being a vampire. Now, he could act completely human without any trouble at all, well, maybe on the outside.

He stopped and removed my hand from his boxers and I watched him slip them off. He pulled me close, "Are you ready for this?"

"I'll be fine…"

He gave me a dirty look, "no…that's not good enough, you have to be ready."

I gave him a smile and kissed him softly, "If it's with you… of course I am ready."

He smiled, back and kissed me again, rolling us both over so he was above me. He pulled his face away from mine, "oh god, I don't want to hurt you."

I skimmed my hand down his cheek, "I'd die for you, Edward."

"I wouldn't let you."

I smiled at him.

"I love you, Bella."

"I know." I laughed slightly.

Edward smiled.

"I love you, too." And he leaned to me and kissed me deeply while I felt him enter slowly.

There was pain. I felt my insides rip and there was blood, I felt it coming from me. I remember my tears falling from my eyes and Edward trying to calm me down by deepening his kisses and trying to take my mind away from the pain by playing with my clit. It worked, but not completely.

And when he couldn't get inside of me anymore he didn't move his lower body and stopped kissing me. He wiped my tears off of my face.

"I am so sorry, Bella. Please forgive me," he apologized like he had just murdered me.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong, Edward." I sniffled and put my hand through his hair. I smiled, he replied the same.

I leaned toward him to kiss him. It lasted a short while and then he moved. My arms fled around his neck like before but my hands acted like a cats on his back; my hands scratched his back, I tried to stop but the feeling of everything was unbearable.

He was inside of me; inside of my body. That's pretty much what ran through my head besides how good it felt. He really was like velvet. He felt really good, it almost tickled sometimes.

Rocking and rocking, churning and churning, and then came the next wave of pleasure… the biggest one the entire time. It lasted only for a short moment and I knew he was on his, also. I heard him say my name a few times, "Bella…Bella…" And each time it got a little louder. Finally, his name came from me, and I think the entire state, no UNITED STATES, heard, "Edward."

We both collapsed at the same time. I thought it was odd how he didn't have to breathe at all and how I was huffing and puffing from the entire thing.

He rolled so he was next to my body. I turned so I could face him and caught our eyes pouring into each other again.

"I love you, Bella," is the last thing he said before he pulled me close and I must've fallen asleep.


End file.
